


Spooky, Lewd Experiments

by lagunasfaeries



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Every Halloween, Jude goes mad scientist and takes on experiments, torturing his subjects in unique ways. But this year, his experiment wants to achieve the exact opposite: to pleasure someone. And it's just his luck when a certain pink-haired adventurer comes to visit…





	Spooky, Lewd Experiments

No one could explain it. 

It was always Halloween that Jude would suddenly completely become a different person. He'd spend most of the day in his lab, so even seeing him was a rare sight, but whenever anyone did, they reported him having a semi-crazed look on his face, the look of someone who hadn't slept in days. 

Maybe he hadn't. 

His friends had decided after a few years of this that the best thing to do was to leave him alone and leave him to... whatever he was doing in the lab. This of course worried at least Elize and Ludger, the two that Jude had pulled in there before, because if he wasn't torturing his friends with his odd experiments, who knows who he'd been grabbing? Innocent children?! 

This year, however, was different in many ways. Jude was a lot calmer today, as he'd decided to start researching a different type of experiment, in a field he'd never touched before. This meant he needed to have the utmost concentration when measuring serums and gathering data. Things would be a lot easier if he had a test subject, but he couldn't possibly ask any of his friends for this. It would be way too awkward. 

As he was finishing up his hypotheses in his binder, there was a faint knock on his lab door. A sound for sore ears. No one had visited him here in so long! Some company sounded nice right now...

"Jude~! I brought you lunch!"

A smile grew on his face then. He recognized that voice; the energetic, adorable girl newish to Rieze Maxia, Kanonno Earhart. She was from a traveling guild, but was here for a while as she'd taken a job to protect some faculty member at Talim; she wasn't able to give details on who this person was or why they needed to be protected, of course, but Jude knew it had to be someone not incredibly far from his field of study, because he'd seen Earhart and the two other guild members sent to protect them multiple times in the building. 

It had been a while now, and during that time the two had been continuously flirting, Earhart more obviously than Jude of course. She'd even kissed him once, but the way he reacted made her tone things down awhile. 

_It's not that I didn't like the kiss. I loved it, but it was my first one so I didn't know how to react. But I was too nervous to tell her that..._

"Jude! You there?" Earhart called. "Oh, so help me World Tree, if this is the wrong lab I'm gonna be _so embarrassed."_

Jude laughed as he went to unlock and open the door. "You're in the right place. Don't worry, Earhart." 

"Oh!" Earhart laughed. "You heard that, huh? Can I come in?"

"Sure." Jude stepped aside. 

Earhart smiled, placing the box of lunch on a clear part of one of the desks, making sure it wasn't near any chemicals. "I made it! It's pepper steak with jasmine rice, and just a little bit of spicy peppers! You know, to keep you going!"

"Yeah." Jude was busy looking at Earhart's costume. She was dressed as a witch; the black, blue, and purple dress swished around when she'd turned around. Earhart had let her pink hair grow a little since she'd gotten to Rieze Maxia; it was almost at her shoulders now. Jude liked it. It made her look more grown-up. After all, she was... 20? 21? now, despite being rather short and flat-chested. 

Jude couldn't help but notice the dress would have exposed gratuitous cleavage if she'd had any...

_Have I been inhaling the test materials too much?_

"Oh, my costume?" Earhart giddily swished her skirt more. "It's cute, isn't it? My best friend let me borrow it from her! It's a witch's dress, but someone at the front desk made me check my hat."

"Yeah, they do that." Jude laughed. "So, you must have plans if you're in costume."

"Nope! I just wanted to share in the spirit of Halloween!" Earhart grinned. "Plus, I'll take any excuse to be cute!"

"Oh?" Jude was getting... _ideas..._

"What are _you_ doing today, anyway? You practically look like you're in costume too, you mad scientist, you," Earhart giggled. "You're probably lonely down here, aren't you, being all sciencey? If you want, I'll spend some time with you!" 

"Is that so?" Jude's tone had noticeably changed. Earhart was mildly concerned. 

"If you want, I mean..." she added. 

"I would love someone to help me with... a few things," replied Jude, putting an arm around Earhart's waist, pulling her closer. She felt a chill go down her spine. 

_Oh this is kinda hot,_ she thought to herself. 

"What kind of things?" she asked softly, making sure to sound interested. 

"I take on a new potion study every Halloween. This year, I wanted to challenge myself by going into a field I've never dabbled in before... but it's unfortunately one where the results are difficult to measure unless I have a... test subject, understand?" 

"Mm-hmm..." Earhart nodded, practically hypnotized by the new, sultrier tone in Jude's voice. "And what exactly is this test subject gonna do, Doctor?"

Jude cleared his throat- trying to not reveal how sexy he found it when Earhart called him "doctor." "Well, I'd just need you to try some potions. You may feel some dizziness, shortness of breath... sexual arousal."

"I'm feeling all three of those right now," Earhart said. "Guess which one I'm feeling the _most._ "

Jude smiled mischievously. "Maybe in addition to my research I can compile some... personal data while we're busy?"

"Hopefully we'll be really busy, or else I'll be disappointed," Earhart winked. "I'll be your test subject. I look forward to it~!"

~ * ~ 

"Stay nice and alert, my subject~" Jude whispered teasingly into Earhart's ear. "I need you to tell me how you feel after you drink this first potion."

"Why's it bright purple?" she asked. 

"The ingredients. But don't worry, I personally went to Hamil to get some poranges to add, so it'll taste good," replied Jude. "There's nothing explicitly harmful in it, don't worry." 

"As long as I won't lose my hair or something!" Earhart nodded. "Don't worry, I have quite the expansive vocabulary when it comes to things like this."

"Oh? You're experienced?" asked Jude as he poured a sample into a small vial. 

"If by 'experienced' you mean 'not a virgin,' then yeah," Earhart nodded. "You could... say I've experimented a little, myself."

"I see." Jude nodded, squinting at his notes, before measuring the vial one last time. Satisfied, he turned to Earhart, holding it out. "Drink up." 

Jude had been right, it didn't taste bad at all. For about ten seconds Earhart felt nothing, until her body started to feel warm. She relayed this to Jude, who wrote it down. As she moved to pick up something to fan herself with, she noticed that the tiniest brushes of fabric against her nipples was making her aroused. This too, she relayed to Jude. 

Maybe it would've been a good idea to wear a bra...

"Hey, Jude," Earhart said then. "Why couldn't you have done this to yourself? Wouldn't have known the words to describe stuff?"

"That's one of the reasons. My biggest concern was that I may get so aroused that I'd forget to take notes; but... is that a thing?"

"That is most definitely a thing, my good dude." Earhart laughed. 

"Oh. Well, yes, but there's something else I was curious about: once in this state, if how quickly one gains their climax is affected. But that'd require some... _really_ personal information that I'm not sure you'd want to share with me."

"Jude." Earhart struggled to her feet- for some reason standing was hard?- and stumbled over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You're kinda dense, aren't you?"

"Dense..?" he repeated. 

"Yeah. Dense." Earhart smugly smirked as she pulled Jude into a seductive kiss, ignoring the fact that he likely wasn't prepared for it.

"I've wanted to share a lot of 'really personal information' with you for a long time. That wasn't the first time I kissed you, dumbass." She laughed. 

"Yeah, but..." Jude was remembering that day. "Weren't you just being nice that first time?"

"I don't just kiss people to be nice, Jude. Especially not the way I kissed you."

Jude was silently thinking now. He was confused. 

"I... I can't really stand-" Earhart started to say before her legs gave out, Jude catching her, their chests pressed together. 

"Are you in pain?" he asked. 

"No... I can't feel my feet..." 

"Huh. That is one weird side effect." Jude chuckled nervously. 

"I... I'm getting really hot..." Earhart whimpered then. 

"You're not sweating," noted Jude. 

"That's not what I meant. My chest is smushed against yours, and remember what I said about the nipples-"

"Oh!" Jude nearly dropped Earhart in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! Here, I'll put you back in your chair."

Earhart shook her head. "Mm-mm. You'll need me this way for your part 2, right? Now, I'll answer any questions you have, but..." she gave him a seductive look, "won't you need me to get off to complete your research? I could do it myself... and you could watch."

"You... could." The only reason Jude felt he wasn't blushing as much as he would was because he could feel the blood rushing somewhere _else._

_"Or._ Or. You could... help me?" Earhart asked, the yearning in her voice clear. 

Jude was stunned that she was so bold. But more so than that, he just kept thinking of how darn cute she was...

Earhart was going to say something else when Jude cut her off: "I'll help you."

The grin on Earhart's face would be something Jude would remember for the rest of his life. He quickly stopped her when she motioned to unzip her dress, though. 

"What? I don't wanna get this dirty since it's not mine," she said. 

"B-but..." okay, now Jude was sure he was beet-red. "You'll be... nude."

"Yeah." Earhart nodded. "I kinda have to be some level of naked anyway, right?"

"...we should finish this at my place. Hold on, I'll gather all of my materials."

~ * ~ 

Jude wasn't looking at what he was doing, but based on Earhart's intermittent squirms and moans, he was fairly sure he was doing it correctly. "I-I'm not... hurting you, am I?" he asked. 

Earhart shook her head. "Oh, no, quite the opposite... I knew those martial artist hands would feel good..."

She gasped again, loudly, holding the sheets close; she then smiled, as she grabbed Jude's hand, making him quicken his movements. "I'm almost there... just a little more..." 

When she climaxed, Jude felt a strong urge to hug her, but immediately remembered this was supposed to be timed, so he stopped the stopwatch, getting up to record the time- but remembering to wipe his hand off first. "Was that about the same time?" he asked. 

"Hm." Earhart thought. "It was maybe a little faster. But I mean, who doesn't cum faster when a cutie like you is getting them off?"

Jude blushed hard. "Okay." And continued to write. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Earhart smiling, her eyes closed, as both her hands caressed her body. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

Earhart smiled. "Since you're too shy to touch me, I'm doing it myself, silly."

"You'd want me to?"

"Jude!" Earhart wrapped a sheet around herself, got out of the bed, pulled up a stool, and sat directly across from him to stare him in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me senseless, damn it. You're just too clueless to notice!" 

"Wh-what?!" Jude stuttered. 

"I can't tell if it's the potion giving me the courage to say all this out loud, but Jude, you're so cute and sweet and, I mean, you know I like you. The least you could do is let me know if you're interested or not!"

"I am, but..."

"You are?" Earhart perked up. 

"...I was never sure how to tell you that. Romance isn't really my field," Jude finished. "Even now... maybe I've been inhaling the test material too long, but I've already been feeling lust for you all day. Especially in that cute dress." 

Earhart smiled. "You know, you don't have to hold back if you don't want. We can save the emotions for later and... experiment more now."

Jude smiled back. "In that case, I need you to take another dose. There's something else I want to time, if you're okay with me, um... you know..." he rubbed his head shyly. He was a doctor! Why couldn't say it?!

"Oh, yeah?" asked Earhart, accepting the drink again. 

"Good. Now, before your feet do that weird thing, here," Jude pushed a chair up to his desk, the opposite of correct. "On your knees, facing the desk."

"Like this?" asked Earhart, standing on her knees in the chair. 

"Perfect. Now, bend over..."

When Earhart felt Jude press against her, even though she was relatively clothed and so was he, a chill of expectation went down her back, and she couldn't stop herself from wiggling her butt. 

"How long are you gonna make me wait, my cute doctor~?" she teased. 

Another shudder of expectation racked Jude's body. "I just need to be responsible about this..." Jude replied distantly. Not long after, Earhart felt a familiar plunge of pleasure, filling her up, and she sighed contentedly. 

"It feels so good... I've wanted this from you for so long..." she said. "Whatever you do... don't go easy on me." 

Jude patted her back. "I'll do whatever feels right. I'm... new to this, after all..."

He unsurely grasped her butt as he pressed inside her, and feeling his uncertainty, she helped him establish a rhythm for the first few strokes. "Here. Just like this, all right? Now more. I want more..."

All too soon she couldn't take anymore, and hurriedly Jude grabbed another of his potions. "Take this one. It nullifies your climax and returns you to normal."

Earhart frowned. "Why would I want that?" 

"Because I wanna do it again. I'm not done with my research. You'll need the first one again after this one."

The second one was _nasty_ \- Earhart grimaced as the taste went down her throat- but the familiar purple potion washed it away fine. In no time Jude had her against the wall, thrusting into her while playing with her breasts. 

Earhart was sure that was the quickest she'd ever came.

"Oh, Jude, you're working so hard," she said, dropping to her knees. "I need to thank you."

"Wait! I have a potion for that!" Jude put a finger to her lips. "Stay here. It numbs your gag reflex and relaxes your jaw."

"Oh!" Earhart looked excited. "I'm definitely gonna need some of that then, doctor!"

Jude ended up ejaculating in her mouth, but the taste wasn't _nearly_ as bad as the way that second potion had tasted... 

~ * ~

The next day, Jude couldn't even look at Earhart, which made passing through the Talim hallways awkward, especially when he had to go somewhere she'd inevitably be at. 

"Hey, Jude!" She finally caught up with him at the end of the day. 

"Oh. Earhart." Jude's gaze was stuck on his shoes. "H-hi."

Earhart tilted her head. "Last night. I wasn't... bad, was I? Is that why you're not talking to me?"

"No, no!" He shook his head. "It's just. You know... Earhart, I haven't even asked you on a date and we've already had sex. It doesn't feel weird to you?" 

Earhart shook her head. "No, but... if you wanna go on a date still, we can always do that. I'd be up for it."

"Really?" asked Jude, like an excited little puppy. 

"Yeah, you're great boyfriend material. Sweet, understanding, smart... incredible dick game." She laughed. "We can still date. I'd like it if we did!"

Jude smiled at her. "I'd like that too. When are you free?"

"Now, actually. Wanna go get food?" 

"Yeah." 

Jude and Earhart linked hands as they began to walk toward a place to eat together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably awfully OOC, and even made me a little uncomfortable to write, but at the same time… not so much that I don't come back to read it regularly…


End file.
